Mile High Club
by MaddieRae86
Summary: Just a short fanfic idea that I came up with one day. I'm not sure how long this one will be, but I promise it will be a good one. Seth MacFarlane is forced to fly commercial after his private jet craps out and he couldn't be more pissed. However, when he comes across a beautiful young woman things may reverse, or maybe they won't. Reviews would be lovely!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Waiting in Bellingham to board my flight to LAX was a nightmare. My family and I had always gone through the Bellingham airport to go to Los Angeles to vacation in Disneyland and it had been a breeze every time. However, this day I thought the whole population of Washington was here. So when my ticket group was called I practically ran through the gate.

This trip, my parents opted for the random seating, to save money. And of course I was stuck at the back while the rest of my family was at the front of the plane. I couldn't wait to just sit down and watch Netflix movies on my iPad. As I scrambled my way to literally the last row of the plane, I sighed into the window seat.

Sitting there for a moment relaxing into the seat a wave of vacation excitement coursed through me and I grinned like an idiot. I settled my carry-on and my purse underneath the seat in front of me, fastened my seatbelt and focused my attention to the tarmac out the window.

I felt the seat next to me sink and I knew someone had occupied it. I didn't bother to turn around because knowing my horrid luck it was probably a creepy old man who would make conversation just to stare at my chest, or a mother with an extremely whiny baby. The back of the plane was awfully empty, I noticed. With it being 7:30 at night I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. After the speech was made by the captain, we were off.

* * *

The take-off was fine; I hadn't bothered to introduce myself to my stranger neighbor, and didn't really plan to. I would be perfectly delightful if they made the first move, but until that happened I would watch "White Chicks" on my iPad.

My friend Carly and I spent three days straight watching movies on Netflix, and we watched White Chicks probably 4 times. Getting about 20 minutes into the movie, I had to try hard not to laugh out loud, so as to not provoke conversation with next-door.

However when lactose-intolerant Markus eats some cheese unknowingly at a party and heads for the bathroom, pushing the woman out of the way saying 'Move bitch!' I had stupidly taken a sip from my water bottle, only to have it expelled onto the seat in front of me. I took a moment to stare at the seat, then, taking out my headphones, I reached for the napkin a stewardess brought with a package of goldfish earlier.

I turned to apologize to my neighbor, hoping I didn't get any on them. 'Hey I'm really sor...' My voice faded out as I realized who I was sitting next to. I tried not to react, but still felt my eyes widen and I was met with a perfectly white set of teeth, black hair and a smirk/smile that set me on fire. "You have got to be fucking kidding me" was all I could think.

Seth MacFarlane stared back at me. 'No worries hon, White Chicks is classic. Happens to me all the time.' He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. 'Uhh, thanks.' I replied brilliantly.

I nervously ran a hand through my hair at the same moment he did and I focused my attention back to my mess, or at least tried to. "Why is he flying commercial, coach no less?" I thought. "Whatever the reason, my luck definitely seems to be changing." I smiled. 'So,' he began, as I wrenching my attention back to him, 'what's bringing you to LA?'

* * *

So, what do you guys think? xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Seth's POV**

Seth couldn't believe his luck, first his private jet broke down, and the only flight that had room didn't even have first class. He hated flying commercial. The whiny babies, loud, obnoxious tourists. He couldn't stand it, and avoided it whenever possible. "At least I'm in the very back row,' he thought. He did not want to be disturbed by anyone or anything.

Trying to hide his face, he stumbled through the plane and past people wrestling to get their baggage in the overhead compartments. He surprisingly managed to get through without being recognized. "Although, it's really my voice that's most recognizable." That was a small upside to being a voice actor, he could pretty much go anywhere and hardly be noticed. He would get the odd fan that would pick him out, but normally he was left alone.

Finally making it to the back, he turned to flop down into his 4 hour home, but stopped. He saw a young woman in the window seat, with her gaze out the window. From what he could see she was probably in her early twenties, had long blonde hair and it was obvious she worked out. Through the loose jeans and long sleeve, he could tell she was slim, but fit. He smiled to himself. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all." Settling down in his seat, he expected her to turn to at least look at her probably unexpected neighbor, however she didn't really seem to be in the mood, and kept to herself.

* * *

Seth dreaded take off. This was another reason he preferred private flying; no one would be able to witness him being the pussy that he was while flying. The force of the take off and the speed of the plane, the way it made you sink into your seat and make your head feel twice as big was, to him, the worst possible feeling.

He glanced over at the woman next to him and she seemed to be perfectly relaxed and poised in her seat, toying with her fingernails, which were a light blue.

After what seemed like an eternity they reached cruising altitude and were able to unbuckle their seatbelts and move around the cabin if they wished. He stayed put, to lessen the chance of being recognized. Sitting in his seat he heard a sound that resembled strained laughter. He stole a glance at this mystery woman and she was writhing with struggled laughter in her seat.

A grin spread across his face. "White Chicks." All he could think about was how he had spent the previous night gasping for breath over the same movie. He jumped in surprise when water she had drunk came spraying out of her mouth onto the back of the seat in front of her.

She stared for a moment and started to clean it up. Turning, she started to speak but her voice died and her eyes widened. He interjected and her mouth dropped open just a bit. He spoke to her and she could only manage a few words before running a hand through her hair and turning back to her mess.

'What's bringing you to LA?' He asked. She turned slowly. 'My family and I are taking a trip to Anaheim. We're going to Disneyland.' A smile crept on her face as she thought about it. He matched her smile and they picked up a conversation on whether a person was too old to go to Disneyland. However, a message from the pilot proved to dampen the happy mood that was being born between Seth and his lady.

* * *

I'm really, really sorry for not updating either of my stories sooner! I had two family reunions this long weekend and I worked today. But now I have four days off and I promise to update as soon as possible. In fact I'm going to go and write another chapter for Unexpected right now. Thank you for reading, reviewing and supporting both of these stories! xo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

You cannot be serious!' I smiled. '24 is not too old to go to Disneyland and enjoy it like a 7 year old would.' 'I just don't see the appeal after 19. To me it just gets boring.' Seth responded. I sat staring at him with a look of astonishment on my face. I couldn't comprehend the feeling of not being excited to go to the happiest place on earth.

I went to respond when the bing bong of the planes intercom sounded. 'Ladies and gentlemen, we seem to be approaching a rough patch of weather and turbulence, so to avoid the risk we will be taking a detour. This will increase our flight time by approximately one hour and twenty minutes, I apologize for the inconvenience.' The seatbelt light flicked on and just like that our 4 our flight became a 5 hour flight. Seth and I both sat frozen in our seats in disbelief.

I was secretly thrilled because I would get to spend more time with him, but knowing he didn't enjoy flying commercial at all he was probably livid. I looked up at him and he had shifted in his seat and twisted up his mouth, but not in a sign of displeasure.

'Well fuck me.' Was all he had to say.

'I'd like to.'

The second the words came out I clamped a hand over my mouth and blushed hard. I didn't dare look at him because I already knew he was staring at me. I felt fingers on my left hand and flinched at his touch.

'Well if I had known that I probably wouldn't have held back like I did.' I could hear the smile in his voice and grimaced at my stupidity. 'I didn't catch your name earlier.' I hesitated in fear of my voice failing. 'Nora Flynn.' I half whispered. 'Nora Flynn. That's a beautiful name Nora.'

He was being so sweet to me even though I did the most fangirlish thing possible. I sighed and smiled dreamily. 'What is it?' He asked. 'I just,' I shakily began, 'I've idolized you since I was fifteen and now here I am sitting next to you, a one in a lifetime chance, and I manage to say the most embarrassing thing possible.'

I uncomfortably crossed my legs as he circled his finger over my shoulder, making me shiver. "He's touching me, oh god he's touching me. Okay stay calm, just remember to breathe properly." I urged myself.

I could almost feel his smile etch itself into my skin, leaving his mark. I couldn't handle much more. At that moment the seatbelt light flickered off and I bolted up. 'I'm going to the washroom.' I heard him chuckle as I climbed over him and into the tiny hallway of lavatories. I scrambled into the closest one and locked the door behind me, placing my hands on either side of the sink and looking at my reflection.

My hair fell loosely in light waves around my freckly face and my blue eyes seemed to glitter in the unflattering fluorescent light. The apples of my cheeks had a slight pink twinge. "Okay Nora, you need to get yourself together girl. Just because you've been given a free pass to sit with Seth MacFarlane, doesn't mean you have the right to fuck it up. You've made one mistake, which is fine, it was to be expected. He probably isn't thinking the things about you that you are about him. So you need to go out there and be perfectly charming and polite." I mentally gave myself a pep talk and after each word I gained a shred of confidence.

'Okay.' I whispered with a deep breath.

I unhitched the lock and opened the skinny door, only to reveal a tall figure blocking my way out. I slowly dragged my gaze up from his chest and just barely made contact with his eyes before he had me backed against the wall of the tiny lavatory with his tongue in my mouth. I gasped into the sudden contact, and heard him shut the door and click the lock.


End file.
